films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Di Dicki Do Dum
"Di Dicki Do Dum" is a song with Irish dancers from Big Red Car, Here Comes the Big Red Car and Wiggle Town!. This song is similar to "Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar". It's adapted from The Liberton Boys Polka. Song Credits Big Red Car * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page * Published by EMI Music * Murray Cook: Bass * Jeff Fatt: Lowrey Colour Glow Organ (Accordion and Flute), Backing Vocals * Anthony Field: Acoustic Guitar * Greg Page: Lead Vocals * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by: Rob Perez, Aaron Ruig, The Wiggles * Recorded at: Struggle Street Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd Here Comes the Big Red Car * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Originally Engineered by: Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez, The Wiggles * Originally Recorded at: Struggle Street Studios * Originally Mastered by: William Bowden * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley * Originally Mastered at: Festival Studios Emma! * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Emma Watkins * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Emma Watkins * Musicians: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller Wiggle Town! * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Drums: Jae Nelson * Guitars/Percussion: Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Banjo: Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Organ/Keys/Melodeon/Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Trumpet: Ray Cassar * Vocals: Emma Watkins, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller Dance, Dance! (video) * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums: Jae Nelson * Guitars/Percussion: Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Banjo: Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Organ/Keys/Melodeon/Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Trumpet: Ray Cassar Listen Song Lyrics Emma (if she appears): Hands by your side, Knee dress or pants, Stand up straight, Let's Irish Dance! Yellow Wiggle, then repeated by all Wiggles: Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Dicki Dicki Di Dum Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do (x2) (Tin whistle solo) (Guitar solo) Yellow Wiggle, then repeated by all Wiggles: Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Dicki Dicki Di Dum Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do (x2) Appearances Episode Performances *Spooked Wiggles *Let's Have a Dance! *We Can Do So Many Things *Emma's Di Dicki Do Dum * Let's Irish Dance * No Fleas Please! * It's Sunny Today Video Performances *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car * Wiggle Town! ''as Let's Irish Dance Dicki Do Dum with spoken intro '' * Emma! * Dance, Dance! * Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese Video) Album Tracks *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car * Wiggle Town! ''as Let's Irish Dance Dicki Do Dum '' * Emma! Trivia * Wags the Dog is absent in the 2016 version because Dominic Field only got to play Henry the Octopus while his big sister Clare played Dorothy the Dinosaur. * In 2015, the Wiggles filmed two different versions for 2016, one for Wiggle Town! and one for Dance, Dance!. * An instrumental track of this song is played in the DVD menu of Here Comes the Big Red Car and Racing to the Rainbow. * The 1995 version plays in F while the current version since 2015 plays in C. * In the 1995 version, Greg played the flute on the Hammond B3 organ. * The Wiggle Town! version was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel during St. Patrick's Day on March 17th 2016. Gallery DiDickiDoDum-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|1998 live version DiDickiDoDum-2005.jpg|2006 version Emma'sDiDickiDoDum.png|Emma! version Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum.png|Wiggle Town! version TheLibertonBoysPolka1.png|Dance, Dance! version 12000.png|1997 version 1C61210C-011E-49F2-A634-40B06CE30D80.png|The Little Wiggles version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:British songs Category:Action Songs Category:Music Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Wiggle Town Songs Category:2016 songs Category:Nonsense Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Series 9 Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggle Treats! Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Let's Eat songs Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese Video) Songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs